


Evan's A Tease

by luciferishot



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Trans Evan, bathroom blow jobs, this is just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferishot/pseuds/luciferishot
Summary: Please leave comments/criticism!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/criticism!

Connor groaned as he leaned his head back against the wall. Evan had been teasing him all day. Right before he was going to leave for school his phone had buzzed with a text message from his boyfriend. It was a picture of the male on his knees, legs spread, and a baby blue butt plug up his ass. Connor couldn't stay any longer or he'd be late, but the picture sure made him hard. Every time he saw the blonde the image would flash into his brain and he'd have to stifle a moan. In 2nd hour he's finally gotten tired of it, and when the bell rang he quickly told his 3rd hour teacher he felt sick and was going to go to the bathroom. He wasn't really. As soon as he got there he went into a stall and pulled out his phone. He undid his pants, taking a picture of his erection and sending it to the one that put him in this situation.

Connor: Look what you caused. Wanna get your ass in the bathroom next to Mr. Shalls?

Evan: Only if I can suck you off.

If that wasn't enticing. He started to gently palm himself as he replied, knowing Evan would come

Connor: That's your job, baby. 

Evan looked down at the text, gulping as he felt himself become wet at the thought. He didn't know what his teacher was going on about, but he got a burst of confidence as he raised his hand. His teacher looked shocked but very pleased as he saw him. Evan never raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Hansen?" The adult sounded uncertain. "Um, sir, I feel nauseous can I go to the bathroom, please?" Evan supposed his face was pale enough, considering his teacher just vigorously nodded. He walked out and made his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him as he entered. If anyone needed to go to the bathroom they'd just think this one was getting cleaned. "Connor?" He called out, smiling at the muffled groan he got from the handicap stall. He made his way to his boyfriend, pressing up against him and deeply kissing him. He intertwined his fingers in Connor's hair and tugged knowing it was one of Connor's biggest kinks. "Oh, shit," the taller male moaned, and his hips bucked in search of friction. Evan teasingly grinded back against Connor, slow and light. He gasped as Connor's hands slid into his pants to grope him. "Baby boy, are these what I think they are?" Connor purred. "Mm, you'll have to find out after school. Right now," he dropped to his knees, "I have a job." Evan quickly undid the long-haired male's jeans and pulled them down. He mouthed over the clothed erection before Connor's boxers followed his pants. He licked a stripe up the underside of Connor's shaft, debating if he should be a tease or not. He decided against it and slid his tongue along Connor's slit. His tongue swirled around the head before taking almost all of it into his mouth. Evan took a second to breathe, and then started bobbing his head. "So good, baby. You're doing so good for me," the brunette breathed out, head back on the wall. Evan moaned at the praise, making Connor involuntarily thrust up at the vibrations. Slowly, Evan let his hands fall from Connor's hips, allowing the male to fuck his throat.

 Connor seized the opportunity as he felt himself getting closer. His hips stuttered, a telltale sign, but he figured a verbal warning would probably be appreciated. "Babe, I'm so close. You're doing so good," he said as he gave a few more thrusts before cumming. Evan hummed as he swallowed the substance, quickly standing up and leaving the stall. He fixed his hair in the mirror while Connor got dressed. Said male came out soon after. Evan chuckled at how wrecked he looked, straightening his shirt and ruffling his hair and then fixing it. Connor caught him around his waist with a sweet kiss. "I can't wait for you to wreck me," he purred in Connor's ear before slipping out of the door and going back to class.  


	2. Overstimulation

Connor slipped in between the crowd of teenagers, until he was in front of his car. He was tall enough to see over most students' heads, and he used that to look for Evan. Said male took the back way, however, and snuck up on Connor. Arms twisted around Connor's waist. "You still in the mood to wreck me?" A sultry voice said in his ear. Damn, his boyfriend could go from a nervous ball of sunshine to sex icon in less than a minute. He opened the door for Evan before eagerly getting in the car himself. His focus on the road was broken when there was a breathy moan from the passenger seat. 

He glanced over as much as he could while still looking at the road and couldn’t help but let out a soft groan. Evan had his hand down his undone pants, palming his clit as he rolled his hips up into the friction. His head was thrown back and soft noises were spilling from his mouth. Connor slid a hand up Evan’s thigh, slapping the male’s hand from his crotch. “So impatient, baby. Couldn’t even wait till we got home,” he sighed in response to the whimper he received. His own hands replaced Evan’s, alternating light and firm touches to make the blond more desperate. Evan gripped the armrests as he grinded back needily. After a few minutes he was surprised when he felt his climax getting closer, sooner than usual. His hips started stuttering and his noises got louder. “Oh, Connor! Connor I’m-“ he exclaimed, but broke off in a desperate, disappointed whine when Connor removed his hand right as he was about to cum. 

They pulled up to the Connor household, and Evan didn’t bother redoing his pants as they quickly entered the empty house. The two practically ran up the curved stairs to Connor’s room. Evan pulled him against the door. He passionately kissed the taller male and pressed against him. “Connor-“ “What do you want, baby? Tell me what you want,” Connor murmured. Evan whimpered. He rarely asked for this, it was embarrassing, but right now he didn’t care. “Can-can you eat me out?” Evan stuttered as Connor bit his bottom lip. Said male led them inside his room and removed his shirt. He reconnected their lips, sliding down Evan’s jeans far enough for him to slip them off himself. His shirt soon followed as their make out session continued. Connor suddenly had his hand in between Evan’s thighs and was rubbing him through his lace panties. He moaned loudly, and his arms tightened around Connor’s neck when his clitoris was touched at the perfect angle. “Connor, please,” he breathed, head tipped back, and eyes shut in pleasure. Connor led them to the bed as Evan shed his panties. He laid down and crooked his finger to tell Evan join him. Evan blushed when he realized Connor wanted him to sit on his face, but complied, feeling Connor’s hands on his hips. His muscles tightened as the hot breath of the male under him hit his cunt. “Connor,” he moaned impatiently. Connor chuckled but obliged to Evan’s needs, licking a stripe across his cunt. Evan’s breath hitched and he grinded down against the muscle. He intertwined his fingers in Connor’s hair, head tipped back and noises spilling out as Connor sucked on the bundle of nerves. Connor lightly nipped at the bud, making Evan jolt and pull on his hair. He moaned and sucked harder. Evan grinded greedily into Connor’s mouth, tugging and pulling the brown locks occasionally. He rotated his hips forward to give Connor a clearer path to his clit, wanting the orgasm he was refused in the car. Connor’s hands rested on Evan’s thighs, every now and then lightly scratching the flesh. Evan tightened his grip on Connor’s hair as the pleasure became almost too much. “Connor, please I’m so close. I need it,“ he whined, thighs shaking from a mix of pleasure and holding back from thrusting into Connor’s heat. The taller male tightened his hold on Evan’s thighs and worked harder. He curved his tongue and gave broad strokes in addition to harsh sucking to the bundle of nerves. He could feel Evan’s muscles clenching and unclenching as he got closer. His hair was tugged on more and the vibrations of his groan on Evan’s clit made the shorter male moan loudly. “Connor, I’m, ah-“ Evan was cut off by his orgasm, whimpering as immense pleasure rushed through him, hips naturally rocking back and forth to ride out his climax. 

He shakily lifted himself off his boyfriend. Most people were exhausted after an orgasm, but he just got physically sore. He laid down on his side and smiled at Connor wiping his face off. He had a noticeable bulge in his jeans, and Evan winced. That must be uncomfortable. He pulled Connor closer. He pressed their lips together, shivering at the taste of himself, and sliding his hands down Connor’s torso to his waistband. Connor cupped Evan’s face and rolled over to be on top of him. Evan undid the jeans and pushed on them. Connor chuckled and sat up, so he could take off his jeans, sighing in relief as the pressure on his erection was removed. “It’s not fair if I’m the only one naked, take your boxers off, too,“ the blond complained while running his hands through the brunet’s hair. Connor rolled his eyes but obeyed. When he was naked, Evan resumed their make-out session, thinking of ways he could tease Connor into being angry and dominant. He nipped at Connor’s bottom lip and lightly trailed his finger from the base of his dick to the tip, where he ghosted along the slit. Connor growled, pinning Evan’s hands above his head while he attacked his neck. Evan let out a breathy moan and arched his neck to the side as Connor bit down on his collarbone. He was becoming wet again, and he rubbed his thighs together for some friction. “Connor, kiss me,“ he urged. This time he didn’t get what he asked for, Connor continuing to move down. He kitten-licked Evan’s right nipple, smirking at the gasp he received. “You’re not the only one that can be a tease," he smirked, nipping at the pink bud before circling his tongue around it. Evan arched into the touch, his hands gripping the sheets and his eyes screwed shut. He was lightly panting, and he refused to grind against Connor like he wanted to. He would not give in to the teasing, he was supposed to  _be_  the one teasing. 

He opened his eyes as he felt one of his hands be freed, immediately burying it in the taller male’s hair. If Connor was using his kinks against him, he’d do the same. He was about to pull harshly on his hair when in addition to his nipple being sucked on, Connor tugged and rolled his left nipple in between his index and middle fingers, making Evan yelp. Connor smirked as he gazed up at the blond’s blissed face, wondering what overstimulation felt like. He freed his other hand and tangled it in the brown locks, desperately pulling while keeping Connor’s mouth on his nipple. Connor chuckled as he moved his mouth to Evan’s left nipple, tugging and rolling the right one, now. “Mm, you’re so loud today, baby," Connor purred, drinking in every moan, gasp, and whimper Evan made. “I don’t, mm, know why I’m, ah, so sensitive,” Evan managed to get out. He was so aroused that his clit was throbbing with want, the light friction from his thighs not enough. He slid one hand down Connor’s back so that his fingernails dug in enough to make him shiver. He then moved over Connor’s hip and wrapped his hand around his dick. Connor moaned at the touch he’d been deprived of, breaking. He connected their lips in a heated kiss, reaching down to palm Evan, as he probably needed it as much as he did. The pornstar moan the smaller male emitted confirmed, as well as how wet Evan was. “You’re probably already loose, just cause you’re so desperate, aren’t you?” Connor asked before easily entering a finger into his hole. Evan whimpered and thrust back onto the digit. “Get the stuff, Con.” The brunet watched as Evan entered three fingers into himself and started scissoring while he went to the closet to grab the condom and lube. He quickly returned, and the smaller male took out his fingers, getting on his hands and knees. Connor rolled the condom onto his dick and added a little bit of lube just in case. Evan was holding himself open, and Connor could’ve cum at just the sight. But, god, the feeling was so much better. He was loose enough to enter easily, but tight enough that he could feel his inner walls clench around him. He couldn’t keep in a groan and didn’t wait to start thrusting. Evan met every thrust, changing the angle just barely to help Connor find his sweet spot. It didn’t take long for a rush of pleasure to hit him. “There, Con. Right there. Harder, please,” he moaned loudly. Connor complied, aiming for that spot every time. Evan bit the pillow to muffle his noises, practically screaming in pleasure. “Con, I’m close,” he panted. Connor slid his hand up Evan’s torso to tease his nipples. “Me too, baby. You’re so good. So good for me,” he groaned as his hips started to stutter. A few minutes later, Evan was crying out as he came, the tightness pushing Connor over the edge. They cleaned up, and then snuggled with just the sheets over them, both thankful they had the house to themselves today. 

 


End file.
